Just Because
by Ruthless and Fiery
Summary: Cassandra "Cass" Wellington has just moved to a new town after her parents left on a trip. Cass has had a terrible past and is hoping to start out new and isn't looking a relationship with anybody after her last guy back California. Of course, in Cass's life, nothing ever goes to plan… Notes: Rated T just in case. Might have some violent flashbacks.
1. New Homes and Aggravating Redheads

_Ugh. Come on? City my butt! _Cassandra "Cass" Wellington thought as she parked in front of her new house. She had just moved to Sweet Amoris, a small town in Connecticut. _This place is barely a freaking town._Cassandra was only 15, but legally independent. And she was also a tad bit on the wealthier side. Thank god it didn't get to her head. Cass fished for the keys and opened the door to the small house. The entrance led into a short, but elegant hallway. Soon Cass found her room, kitchen, bathroom, and the door to the basement. _Eh. The house isn't all bad. _Cass thought, and started to unpack. Quickly, she slipped on her Boomphones put on some mash-up she had made a week ago. As she carried her suitcase, which had her primary needs, up the stairs, she heard a dog barking. Upon entering her room, she looked out the window. A huge Belgian Shepard was racing along the streets with a redheaded guy chasing after the dog. Cass thought the guy looked like he was 15 or 16. _Hmm... looks like he needs help. _Cass raced down and burst out the door. She whistled and clapped. Soon, the dog was racing towards her. Cass laughed at the guy's face. His eyes were wide and he was gaping. "Hey, boy. Guess your owner doesn't get you very well, does he?" Cass said, scratching the dog's neck. The guy mouthed something, but wasn't heard by Cass. She lowered the headphone. "What?" Cass asked. "Don't touch Demon." The redhead growled. "Why? Jealous?" Cass said, smirking. "No." Redhead said, slightly blushing. "He just happens to be _mine._" Red growled, regaining his bad boy attitude. "Fine, no need to get into a hissy fit." Cass stopped scratching Demon. "Go, boy. Red over there is becoming a tad bit... hmm... annoying." She gestured over to Red and Demon padded over to him, tail drooping. "What's your name anyway?" Redhead asked, attaching a leash to Demon's collar. "Cass. Cass Wellington." Cass said. "What's yours?" She asked, curious. "Castiel." He replied, then walked away. _I think I'll call him Aggravating Redhead instead. _Cass thought, annoyed. She walked back to her new house to think.

Cass's POV:

BEEP BEEP BEE-

I smashed the top of my alarm and rolled over in bed. _Oh yay, school. _I thought sarcastically. I got up and put on my outfit, which I had picked out the day before . I slid on my purple tee with the blue headphones in the middle and shimmied into my dark blue jeans. In case it was cold, I decided to add in my black leather jacket and finished up with my favorite grey uggs. Quickly, I brushed my black hair (which complemented my green eyes quite well) and braided it in a Katniss Everdeen style. I ran down the stairs and out the door. After getting into my blue Wrangler, I stopped at Starbucks to get myself a coffee. As I continued down the road to the to the school, I became nervous. Thousands of self-conscious thoughts ran through my head._ Woah. Chill, Cass. _I told myself, hating the I seemed nervous. To sooth my fears, I put on my Beats (Beats are better for school, in my opinion) and picked out my favorite Skrillex song, Bangarang. As I parked, I noticed some furry short-wearingvginger talking to… Aggravating Redhead? What the hell? I guess he goes to this school, so obviously I'm _thrilled. _Yay. I got out of the car and walked towards the school.  
As I walked in, I saw the epitome of a sweet grandmother. The lady had glasses on the top of her noes and was wearing a pink blouse with a pink ankle-long skirt. She _must _be the principal, or else my last name isn't Wellington. The elderly lady spotted me and worked her way through the crowd. "Hello! You must be Cassandra." She said, reaching me. "I'm Principal Shermansky, or Miss S." The principal continued. "Go to the student council room and talk to Nathanial. Also, take off those headphones unless you're like Castiel. Bye, and I hope you enjoy your first day in Sweet Amoris" Miss S. said, and smiled over the top of her glasses. She walked away, and left me to find the student council room.  
After a couple of minutes of searching, I finally found the student council room. When I entered, I found a blondie looking through some files_. Ah, your typical stuck up prez. Well, I guess I'm used to it. Considering I dated one and all that shit. _I thought. _Only this one is blonde… eh, they don't call it Golden Boy for nothing. _"Excuse me, I'm looking for a stuck-up student council president." I said, living up to my streak of being rude to people like blondie over there. The boy turned towards me and looked annoyed. I raised my eyebrow. "Found him." I said, and snickered. "Nice to meet you too. Now, I'm guessing you're Cassandra? The transfer?" He asked me, running his hands through his hair and picking out a file with my name on it. "Yep." I replied, tapping my foot. "You need-" I cut him off. "Here's the $25 dollars and picture. Bye!" I gave him the mentioned items and took the schedule from his hands before he could say another word. I ran out of the room and to the courtyard with every intention of skipping.  
When I ran out the door to the courtyard, I was and wasn't expecting Redhead to be there. I knew he was a bad boy, but hadn't expected that he'd actually stay instead of just leaving. But anyways, he was there. In front of me. And I had bonked him with a door.


	2. Uh-Oh… I Think I'm in Trouble

I had bonked Redhead with a door. Smart move on my part… but maybe Redhead isn't mean… oh who am I kidding. 5, 4, 3, 2- "What the hell?!" Red roared. I rolled my eyes and extended my hand. "Sorry you fell on your ass." I said, grinning. Red smacked away my hand, annoyed. "Well, you must like it down on the ground." I remarked, crossing my arms & raising an eyebrow. Red got up and dusted himself off. "Man, newbie, you should get some glasses." Red said, not angry, more bemused and annoyed. "You should get some manners, Mr. Redhead." I snapped back. "It's Castiel, Miss Cassandra." He said. "Fine, _Castiel, _if you would excuse me, I'm trying to skip class over here." I replied, shoving him and walking to my car. "Really? If you're going to skip, at least go somewhere cool." Castiel grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the school. I relented, deciding that maybe he knows the way to a roof or something. "Come with me. I got some keys." Castiel said, and walked me back towards the school.  
As Castiel and I entered, the school, I once again found someone I wasn't expecting to see. Mr. President. Oh, glory, I'll get a slip and detention. "Cassandra, aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Nathanial said. I groaned out loud. Castiel laughed. I swear Nate turned blue when he saw me with Castiel. His hands were balled up into fists. "Oh, hello, Castiel. Skipping again?" He asked, not seeming all that surprised. "Yep, only with me this time, Mr. Prez." I replied for Castiel, trying to avoid a fist fight. Nat's eyes widened at my reply. Even Castiel looked surprised. "So, if you'd excuse us Nate, we have to go somewhere." I said and dragged Castiel down the hall. "You don't like Nate all the much do you?" Castiel asked me. "Nope. I really don't." I replied. "You- you'll get a detention Cassandra!" Nate shouted. I ignored him and kept on walking.


End file.
